Green Eyed Monster Continuation
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Strive for Perfection, even if others suffer." Hook's Motto
1. Chapter 1

Green

oOo

He wanted those pretty optics. Hook growled as he looked at the hologram recording of the Autobot gunner, Bluestreak.

He was cute, that pretty face only truly completed by the violent blue optics. Hook reached up and traced a long finger over the hologram's cheek, causing the image to fizzle and crackle at the touch. Hook also curled his fingers over the strange doorwing's in the hologram, imagining touching the real thing.

Hook's red visor glittered as he watched the hologram turn, face smiling and laughing merrily. The gray gunner allowed the twins to ghost a hand over his doorwings and the blue opticed Autobot bit his lower lip, looking from one twin to the other. Sideswipe murmured something in the gunner's audial and the datsun blushed, covering his face childishly.

Hook's hand clenched as he watched the hologram, some of his jealous anger leaking through the gestalt bond he shared with the other constructicons.

Mixmaster was the first to notice it, rebooting his optics and listening to Hooks anger driven internal ranting.

Those slagging twins shouldn't touch him like that! He's too beautiful for them! For any Autobots… I would show him how beautiful he was…

Mixmaster prodded at the others, indicating for them to listen as he snickered to himself. They were all well aware of their "brother's" obsession with the datsun, but this was the first time that Hook had actually let his thoughts leak through to the others.

Gestalt teams usually didn't have affairs or bonded mates outside of each other, but it was something that could happen. Mixmaster himself was happily (or as happily as he could be while still being in a war) mated to Dirge, the conehead not being very publicly affectionate but still privately happy with his mate. Scrapper and the Reflector unit Veiwfinder were also mated. It happened, just not often.

But never with an Autobot. Much less one so young. Hook's rant had stopped and now the crane was silently fuming and plotting the death of the Lamborghini twins.

-:-Jealousy is a nasty little glitch, isn't it, Hook?-:- Motormaster asked over their bond and Hook silently swore.

-:-Stop looking in on my thoughts!-:- The crane demanded and the other Constructicons snickered.

-:-We don't have to look in, you're thinking loud enough that Soundwave should be getting a migraine right about now.-:- Long-Haul chortled. Mixmaster gave one of his inane cackles and poked at the bond playfully.

-:-Nah, Skywarp's screaming is what does it.-:- The cement mixer gave an imitation of Skywarp's pleasured cries and the others burst into laughter over the bond, each continuing on with his own task.

-:-Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to do something here!-:- Scrapper snapped, his mental voice a bit fuzzy and strained.

-:-What would you be… Oh…-:- Motormaster grew silent at the image being sent through the bond of Veiwfinder moaning and writhing beneath Scrapper's hands, the Reflector unit gasping out Scrapper's name heatedly.

-:-Yeah, shut up, its not like you're doing the same with Dirge as we speak.-:-

-:-Well, that would be because I'm not, I'm actually working with some nitroglycerin.-:-

-:-What the Pit are you doing with nitro?!-:-

The others got the distinct impression that Scrapper had said that thought out loud, because the small trickles of pleasure drifting through the bond abruptly stopped.

-:-You really don't want to know.-:- Mixmaster stated before closing his side of the bond. The others began to close their own until Hook was sure he was left in privacy.

He was part of a bonded group of the most unstable minds in all of the Decepticon armies. Next to Blitzwing, but Hook was pretty sure that the triple-changers weren't like that before the war. Also, their glitch could be fixed. Gestalt-mates were forever.

Unfortunately that meant that unless he wanted his sexual affairs broadcast to his gestalt-mates he'd have to be very quiet about getting his little Bluestreak into his medical bay…

oOo

Bluestreak drove out through the desert, playing some rock tune through his speakers and singing (brokenly) along with the lyrics. The gunner had been feeling antsy for the past few days, not having been able to get to his regular nightly free drive because of a recent battle with the Decepticons. He had finally managed to sneak out of the base without anybody even realizing that he was gone.

Bluestreak sighed and cut his stereo, just listening to the wind as he drove through the desert at a leisurely pace.

Not only that, but the twins had been paying more attention to him. It was weird and Prowl wasn't any happier about it than Blue was. The twins were okay, but not the kind of mechs he would ever court, much less interface with.

Prowl was a strict commander, and an even stricter creator. Blue had never known who his co-creator was, but he had learned that the mech/femme/whatever had been a very firm advocate of courting before facing. Prowl had enforced this tradition by not allowing any mech to even think about interfacing Blue before consulting him first. Bluestreak didn't mind this. If a mech was a bit… too persistent or if Blue didn't want the mech to be courting him he would tell them to ask Prowl for permission. If they actually got the ball-bearings to ask Prowl, then Prowl could still tell them no if Blue asked him to. The trick had worked on Mirage and Jazz, but the twins showed no interest in even asking Prowl, and knowing them they would say that they had just to get Blue in their bed.

Then Prowl would be on their skidplates faster than Unicron.

Something distracted Blue and the datsun stopped, turning to a rock formation and looking at it. A few more rocks rolled down the side and Blue frowned (if that was possible in car form), staring at the rocks.

On the one hand, he should really check out whatever it was in Autobot territory and report it to Prime. On the other, it could very well be some earth fauna (Blue had once accidentally shot a desert rabbit and had been upset about it for days) and completely harmless.

Blue shifted into root-mode and shuffled his feet, pulling out his rifle and looking at the formation.

To look, or not to look. That was the question.

Blue hefted his rifle and crept forward, walking towards the formation. He made a complete circle and frowned when he found nothing. Perhaps it was just the wind… Or maybe it was an earth animal that had been frightened off by his approach.

"Oh well, I guess it was just a false- alarm!" Bluestreak squeaked the last word as he was shoved against the rock, his doorwings flaring in surprise when a pair of derma latched onto his, a glossa thrusting into his mouth and causing him to moan softly in pleasure as a hand covered his optics.

Was that Sideswipe? Probably, Sunny was too shy to pull off a stunt like this. Bluestreak cycled his vents as he curled his arms around the hips of whoever it was.

They sure knew what they were doing, he mused as he returned the kiss shyly, tasting oil and energon, his glossa twining with his mystery assailant's. After a few mintues of kissing Blue, the mech pulled away, uncovering the datsun's optics. Blue paused before onlining his optics to look at whoever it was.

He almost screamed at the sight of Hook, but was stopped by a needle in his main energon line, injecting a heavy sedative. The last thing he saw before he completely blacked out was Hook smirking down at him as the Decepticon medic held his heavy body possessively.

oOo

Bluestreak onlined in a strange place, his back to a hard medical table, the table tilted so that he was at an angle, not quite lying down, but not quite standing up either. He was strapped down by his waist and chestplates, his legs held up and apart by some sort of harness. He tried to shift his legs, bring them together – bring them down at least! – but whoever had strapped him down had done a very good job of it. His wrists were hald above his head by something equally strong, turning his head to try and see what it was, he almost shrieked in fear at the sight of two mech hands welded to the medical table.

What the frag?!

"Good morning, my pretty." A greasy voice purred and Blue shifted, turning his head to look at who it was.

Hook sat in the bed of a pickup truck, using it as a chair. The green and purple mech smirked at him and stood, circling around the medical table and looking over his prize.

"Le-let me go!" Blue stuttered, trying to jerk his writs free, but the hands – Blue shuddered at the thought of what was holding his hands – were firm.

"But I worked so hard to make you comfortable…" Hook purred and Bluestreak shuddered at the last word as it was drawn out. The older mech grinned and leaned forward, trailing his fingers over Blue's cheek, lazily tracing blue optics.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Bluestreak's voice wavered in fear as he lay, supine, to the other mech's wills. Hook hummed softly before pulling away to circle Bluestreak like a cat circling a mouse. He stopped on Blue's left side, opposite where he started, and traced his fingers over a row of neatly lined tools that gleamed maliciously in the dim light of a single lightbulb.

"I have always had an eye for beauty." Hook gestured around him at his workshop. "I enjoy being surrounded by it." Bluestreak struggled, unable to see much beyond the artificial lighting and so turned his head to look at the hands holding his.

They were gorgeous now that he noticed it: fingers were strong but slim, fingertips smooth and delicate. These were hands that had never seen a day's work. Also the medical berth was made of… Bluestreak offlined his optics and cycled a shuddering breath at the sight of a Decepticon insignia and the traditional stripes of a seeker's wings.

"Beautiful things must not be simply displayed for the common mechs to see." Hook continued, leaning forward and cupping Bluestreak's face. Thin, cruel lips lingered over Bluestreak's jaw and cheek, the Decepticon kissing the Autobot between words. "They should be… Cherished… Cared for… Hidden from rapacious eyes…" Bluestreak whimpered and tried to pull back when Hook's mouth came in contact with his, the older mech ravishing his derma and glossa. Bluestreak felt a long fingered hand curling around his splayed doorwing and jerked at the feeling, moaning despite himself. Hook smirked into the kiss, never breaking it as he scraped the tips of his fingers over Bluestreak's wing joints. Bluestreak's chassis made a clanging noise as it compulsively arched, slamming and grinding against Hook's.

"My, my, my, pretty… Eager, hmm?" Bluestreak trembled as he listened to that greasy voice. It was cultured, refined, and with a tint of an accent that Bluestreak couldn't quite place. "Don't be like that, my pretty…" Hook whispered and Bluestreak couldn't help but online his optics and ask a question.

"Your voice… Was it always like that? Don't think that I'm being rude, I just wonder why your vocalizer sounds different from the other constucticons because it sounds like Mirage's, or maybe Starscream's but not as screechy as Screamer. I was just wondering because the other Constructicons don't have a voice like yours and I think its-…" Hook captured Bluestreak's lips again and the Gunner stiffened before cautiously returning it, unsure of what he was doing.

He was terrified, but he felt a flutter in his chassis at the thought of Hook's obsessive compulsive hands on his chassis.

Hook was an incredibly good kisser, Bluestreak's traitorous mind noticed as Hook teasingly trailed his glossa down Blue's. And he tastes very –oohh…

Bluestreak arched and wanted to pull his thighs together when Hook's fingers curled into his codpiece, prying the covering off slowly, yet his legs were very well restrained.

Hook pulled away and smirked at the whimper and terrified whines coming from his captive. He thrust his fingers into Blue's port, working them in and out of the valve, scissoring his fingers and feeling lubricant beginning to build inside the valve. Bluestreak trembled when Hook pulled his fingers out, pressing the wet digits to Blue's own lips and forcing them into his mouth. Blue bit at the fingers, but that only made Hook chuckle in amusement, thrusting the fingers deeper until Bluestreak had no choice but to suck them clean. Once they were cleaned, Hook removed his fingers and replaced them with a gag, making sure that Bluestreak wouldn't be heard by some hapless mech walking by the medical bay. Hoisting himself onto the table so as to straddle Bluestreak, Hook revealed his own interfacing hardware and Bluestreak arched, trying to produce a scream but the gag stopping any sound from coming out.

"Don't be like that, my pretty…" Hook thrust his cable into Bluestreak's heavily lubricated port and sent a powerful burst of energy over the hardline connection. Bluestreak wanted to scream, to thrash and fight, to get the other mech off of him, but he couldn't.

Hook grabbed Blue's chestplates and forced them open, staring down at the glittering, frantically pulsing spark in the gunner's chest.

"Perfect…" Hook whispered before leaning down and forcing his spark to Bluestreak's.

What should have been an ultimate act of love was an invasion of Bluestreak's spark and mind, causing him to silently cry as he endured the rending, sickening pain of the connection. Finally it ended after an eternity, Hook pulling away and closing his new mate's chassis.

Hook smirked as he circled his hapless victim, looking much like a green and purple cat as it sized up a mouse. Bluestreak whimpered around the gag, trying to shift away from Hook's long, cruel fingers.

"Now, my pretty , shh… I know you'll enjoy this…" Hook purred in the datsun's audials. Bluestreak's eyes widened when Hook's long fingers curled around his doorwing bases, gently stroking and digging the tips of his fingers into the sensitive joints.

"I always loved doorwings…" Hook murmured, moving his hands to Bluestreak's optics and tracing them gently. "And blue optics… so alive… gorgeous…" Hook kissed Bluestreak's cheek before turning to go over to his workbench and rustle through wires, parts and tools. "Such beautiful optics… No one else should have the privilege of looking at them."

Pulling out his favorite scalpel the Constructicon turned to face Bluestreak. Grabbing the gunner's chin he forced the younger mech to look at him, snarling slightly as he spoke.

"You will learn, pet, that I am a very jealous mech." The scalpel hovered over Bluestreak's cheek and already wide optics seemed to bulge in fear as Heook leaned forward to kiss his check, glossa flicking out to taste the warm metal. "And that you will always belong to me." Hook sliced the gag, the fabric dropping to the ground and Bluestreak screamed in terror as the scalpel dug into his optic ridges.

Back at the Autobot base Ratchet sighed and closed the door to his medical bay behind Prowl, the Second in Command following Optimus and Jazz.

"Seems that Hook got to him again." Ratchet sighed, moving over to the berth where

Bluestreak sat, face buried in his hands. "Blue… Prowl is here…" Ratchet reached out and Bluestreak stiffened when the older mech's hand touched his shoulder. "You have to show your creator your optics, Blue, you can't hide it forever."

"I didn't want him to…" Bluestreak whimpered and Ratchet nodded.

"I know, Blue, I understand… Show Prowl your optics…"

Bluestreak slowly uncovered his face, turning to face the three commanders, onlining his optics. Silence regined as acid green optics stared at them, Bluestreak trying not to break down in sobs.

"H-he… He took my… My OPTICS!" Bluestreak wailed, covering his face. "He just tore them out!" Prowl stepped forward and slowly pulled his youngling into his arms, stroking the gray gunner's helm. "He said they were pretty… He wanted them… He… He…"

Silence filled the room in a stifling void, the only sounds coming from Bluestreak as the young gunner cried softly, acid green optics hidden from the world. Hidden from the green eyed monster he was mated to.


	2. Chapter 2

Slightly Blue

oOo

Okay, you sickos seemed to enjoy my strange, perverted and deeply disturbing Hook.

*snort*

Perverts.

*gets hit with the hypocrisy brick*

Anyway, here's a continuation of Green Eyed Monster.

Oh and the name Kooh is pronounced "Co", like the abbreviation of company.

oOo

When you were a creator, you wanted the best for your creations. You wanted them to be happy, safe, secure, well cared for and loved. When your creation became the age to start looking for a mate then creator protective instincts (or programming as the case was with Prowl) came raging to life.

The reason Prowl had chosen to enforce Courting traditions with his little Bluestreak was so that nobody who was unworthy of the datsun youngling interfaced with him and broke little Blue's spark.

If a mech didn't agree to ask Prowl for permission then they basically said "it's not worth it" and therefore Bluestreak wasn't worth it to them. Prowl had been livid when the twins had begun flirting with Bluestreak.

He knew their type: Would face with a mech then dump them in the morning as if nothing happened. It was a game to the twins. A sick twisted game of broken sparks and lust.

But there seemed to be someone who played that game too.

Bluestreak sobbed in prowl's arms, having come into the bedroom when he had been plagued by nightmares of his experience in Hook's medical bay. Prowl sighed and felt his spark breaking as he stroked Bluestreak's helm gently, kissing his youngling's chevron and whispering sweet nothings.

"_Hush little sparkling, you wont be harmed_

_Prowlie's gonna keep you safe and warm_." Prowl sang softly, rocking gently as Bluestreak's wails died down slightly. Bluestreak's systems began to calm down and he trembled in his creator's arms. Prowl sighed and thought about what he would do. He had spoken with Ratchet and Smokescreen about memory suppression and both mechs had recommended not taking that course of action. Bluestreak was young and doing such a thing to him could traumatize him more than leaving the memories as is.

Prowl's grip tightened on Bluestreak, protectively hugging the smaller Datsun to his chest. The next time he saw Hook, the constructicon would pay dearly for this.

oOo

Hook smirked to himself as he picked up the blue optics and placed them in a plastic case, mounting the case on a wall.

-:- So, was he good? -:- Mixmaster asked and Hook could hear his brothers opening their own links to the gestalt bond.

-:- Better than any of you slaggers. -:- Hook snarled as he picked up his scalpel and looked at it, still crusted with Bluestreak's energon.

Hook stared at the crusted pink liquid and smirked, raising the scalpel to his lips. A long, blue tongue snaked out like a worm from a cavern and licked along the sharp blade, tasting the transformer energon.

-:- You're a twisted mech, Hook. -:- Scrapper hissed. -:- He was just a youngling! And you bonded with him against his will?! -:-

-:- How do you know he didn't want it? -:- Hook grumbled as he cleaned off the scalpel and placed it in his subspace.

-:- Because you wouldn't have had to bolt him down if that had been the case! -:- Scrapper sounded disgusted and Hook hissed inwardly. Of course Scrapper would not have approved of Hook's actions when he found out. -:- Hook, are you listening to a single thing I've said?! -:-

-:- No. -:-

-:- Hook! -:- But the bond closed before Scrapper could say anything else and Hook slumped in his pickup truck bed chair, looking around him.

Starscream's wings. Soundwave's old hands. A pair of red Autobot doorwings. A red chevron from Autobot or Decepticon Hook couldn't remember. Tracks' helmet and chevron.

Hook hummed to himself as he leaned back, nipping at the tip of his left pointer finger in a nervous tic. He loved beauty and Bluestreak was incredibly beautiful, inside and out. Hook smirked as he leaned back, making sure his gestalt bond was closed before opening his bond that he shared with Bluestreak, feeding off the feelings of warmth, safety and love flowing through the bond over to him. If he imagined it, it felt like Bluestreak was directing those feelings to him. And if Hook offlined his optics he could see that round, smiling face of the shy yet talkative youngling looking up at him with that incredibly innocent and naive expression. Hook reached down and tapped on his own chestplate, sending a pulse of love through the bond, knowing that the youngling wouldn't notice it and even if he did it wouldn't feel out of place.

Now, to get to work.

oOo

Prowl was out on patrol when he saw him.

Standing beside a mesa and smirking like Satan himself stood Hook. The tall, powerful Decepticon onlined his visor and smirked at Prowl as the datsun transformed and stared at him. His logic processors told him that this Decepticon was a major threat and to call for back up, but Prowl's spark told him that this was the mech who had raped his little Bluestreak and stolen his optics.

Love makes you do stupid, crazy things. So instead of calling for reinforcements, Prowl turned off his communications and charged Hook. Just before impact the Decepticon suddenly flickered out of existence and Prowl tried to skid to a stop, but still ended up slamming into the mesa's side.

A pair of hands grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back, placing energon cuffs on them and a firm kick sent the datsun flying to the ground.

"Good afternoon, Prowl." Hook chuckled civilly, standing before the Autobot. But was it really Hook? The greasy Kaon accent was definitely there, but Hook's face was different. His optics were now a glittering blue and his paint job was different. Instead of green and purple he was black and purple. His alt mode was still a crane, but it wasn't as obvious as before. He had placed a pair of tool compartments on his forearms and was currently pulling a few choice tools out, most noticeably his favorite scalpel. He had taken off most of the mech like bulk of his armor, but the armor that he did have was still thick, if not skin tight.

"I trust you are well?" Hook asked conversationally as he prepared a small machine with several large needles capable of piercing a transformer's cranium and preparing it next to Prowl's head.

"You sick, twisted, perverse bastard!" Prowl shouted, trying to surge up. A needle pointed to his face and he froze, blinking.

"Sit still, this wont hurt… much."

"What are you doing?" Prowl hissed and Hook smirked, kneeling down so that he was straddling Prowl and leaning forward until his lips were centimeters from Prowl's audials.

"I'm going to use you to make Bluestreak fall in love with me."

Prowl's optics widened and he suddenly realized just what the lethal looking machine was.

Memory suppression and implanting was frowned upon for a reason. Memory suppression was extremely painful and usually done while a patient was offline and under a heavy sedative. It didn't leave scars on the outside, but it could be detected by a medic if a thorough internal scan was done. Memory implantation on the other hand, was agonizing and could not be detected once completed.

The needles above Prowl's cranium began to spin and let out an angry buzzing and Prowl jerked as he looked up at them.

"Quick pinch." Hook chuckled and the needles were lowered.

Prowl screamed as the needles punctured his skull, thrashing against them and howling in pain. Finally the needles stopped and sent small electric shocks to a certain part of Prowl's processor, wiping the memories of the last half hour. Another needle pressed against another part of Prowl's processor and Hook stared into lowly offlining optics.

"Hello? Autobot? Autobot! My name is Kooh, can you hear me?"

And Prowl's processor offlined, sending all of his systems into reboot.

oOo

"Prowl? Prowl are you alright?" Ratchet's voice swam thickly through Prowl's processor and the datsun onlined his optics to the sight of Ratchet standing over him along with Swoop, First Aid and a strange mech that was purple and black all of the mechs looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Ratchet? What happened?"

"You almost offlined is what happened!" Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "You turned off your comm. link and Decepticons attacked you, lucky for you, Kooh here found you and managed to keep you online until we managed to find you."

"Prowl?" Bluestreak raced into the med bay and grabbed his creator, hugging him tightly and babbling at speeds that would send Blurr into shock.

"Shhh… I'm alright… Shh…" Bluestreak sniffled and hugged Prowl tightly, trembling as he pulled away to look at the black and purple mech now identified as Kooh.

"Thank you so much for saving him, how can I ever thank you? Would you like some fuel, it's the least I could do after you saved Prowl." Kooh smiled down at the smaller mech and Bluestreak clasped his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture.

"Well, how about you tell me your name and we'll call it even?" A heavy Kaon accent made Prowl quirk his optic ridges but he dismissed that. Autobots also came from Kaon, not just Decepticons. Bluestreak blinked before blushing and looking up at the taller mech.

"Bluestreak…" The smaller mech murmured and Ratchet would have rolled his otpics.

"You two go flirt somewhere else while I make sure Prowl is stable enough to get to his quarters on his own." Prowl growled at the mention of flirting but allowed Bluestreak to lead Kooh out of the medical bay, babbling all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Blush

oOo

Bluestreak smiled at Kooh as the older mech asked him questions about himself, shying away from some subjects and babbling incoherently about others. Kooh was silent most of the time, seeming content to simply listen to Bluestreak. They talked until about one in the morning and Bluestreak checked his chronometer. They were alone and Bluestreak realized this suddenly, along with the fact that his next shift was soon.

"Oh dear, I'm going to be on monitor duty at six o'clock, I'd better get some sleep."

"Why don't I escort you back to your quarters?" Kooh asked and Bluestreak blushed. He seemed to do that a lot around the suave, handsome mech.

"Umm… No, I don't think that's a good idea…" Bluestreak stood and Kooh grabbed his hand, long fingers sending a jolt through Bluestreak's systems. It was funny, but his spark beat faster, out of control as Kooh held his hand.

"Why not?" Kooh asked, stroking his thumb over Bluestreak's slim fingers. Bluestreak blushed even more and trembled slightly.

"Because you'd have to ask my creator's permission to court me." Kooh stood and smiled down at Bluestreak, tracing a long finger over the young gunner's cheek to tilt his chin up.

"Now where's you're sense of adventure?" Kooh teased gently, tugging Bluestreak closer and winking at him. Bluestreak rewarded him with a small giggle.

"Along with my creator's permission."

"Maybe I already asked him?"

"I'd call you a liar." Bluestreak stated firmly, folding his arms over his chest decidedly. Kooh looked at him with that small, barely there smile for a few minutes before suddenly framing Bluestreak's face with his hands. Staring into green optics for a moment before tilting Bluestreak's face gently until their lips met in a chaste kiss. Bluestreak stiffened before lazily returning the kiss, moving his lips over Hook's and even boldly reaching up to wrap his arms around Kooh's neck and pull the older mech closer. Kooh moaned softly into the kiss and slid his hands down Bluestreak's face to gasp his aft firmly.

Someone cleared their throat pointedly and the two pulled apart, turning to look at who it was. Bluestreak blushed at the sight of Prowl glaring at them and pulled away quickly, smiling sheepishly at his creator. Prowl leaned against the doorframe and nodded for Blue to leave, the smaller datsun scurrying out of the room while Kooh watched Blue leave with a crooked grin.

"You seem very fond of my creation." Prowl stated calmly, stepping into the rec room and locking it to everyone else.

"He's a cute kid." Hook smiled at Prowl, knowing that his disguise and story were both flawless, even fake files implanted in the Autobot system would prove that he was a respectable Autobot medic.

"Hmmm… Yes, I know." Prowl looked over Hook – Kooh as the Autobot knew him to be – skeptically and began to circle the younger mech. "So, Kooh, how old are you?"

"About as old as you, give or take a vorn." Hook chuckled good naturedly. It was true, anyway.

"A bit old for a youngling, wouldn't you think?"

"Heh, love knows no bounds." Hook grinned. "If you know what I mean." Prowl snorted and chuckled to himself.

"Don't I know it." Prowl paused in front of Kooh. "Now, riddle me this, Batman." Prowl had a sense of humor somewhere, it was just well hidden. "What makes you even think that you are worthy of my creation. My pride and joy, my little sparkling?"

Hook stared firmly down at Prowl. He had steeled himself for this moment, where he would tell an honest lie to his bondmate's creator.

"Prowl, I would never hurt Bluestreak in any way. He is so young and full of life and so beautiful that he should not be hurt." Hook looked into Prowl's blue optics and spoke firmly, his vocalizer never wavering with a lie. "Young or old, I'm still fit enough to protect Bluestreak and make sure that he is safe from mechs who would want to hurt him."

The irony was not lost on Hook as he spoke, but he conveniently ignored it as he waited for Prowl's response.

Prowl looked over Kooh skeptically for a moment before nodding.

"Let me see if we can get you some quarters, you have my permission to court Bluestreak, but he still has the right to turn you down." Prowl turned and left Hook in the room, the disguised Constructicon pausing before smirking to himself, hiding the expression in his hand.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

Honest Lies

oOo

Hook lay in the quarters that he had been assigned near the medical bay, looking around him. The walls were blank and hideously orange with a few empty shelves lining the walls. The berth was comfortable enough and if Hook turned off the lights he could stand the orange color.

-:- Hook? -:-

-:- Yes, Scrapper? -:-

-:- Where are you? Megatron said that you were out on a mission. -:-

-:- I'm at the Autobot based, disguised as a medic. -:-

-:-…-:-

-:- Scrapper?-:-

-:- You are obsessed. -:- Scrapper stated before closing the bond and leaving Hook in silence to think.

Hook was incredibly obsessive compulsive on a normal day. A perfectionist would be a light term to describe Hook.

Mechs, items, fads and other things could become Hook's destructive focus. Unfortunately, the Constructicon had been created during an era when perfection had been the goal and most mechs would do anything to get it. That fashion had faded out but Hook still strived for the unrealistic goal of perfection.

Hook had been young when the fad had come to being and, in desperation to reach perfection had forced himself into a strange façade that his brothers had not understood and had worried over.

His gestalt brothers had tried to break him of his obsession, but had failed miserably when Hook had simply found a new focus for his fanatical personality: beauty and perfection in other mechs.

The gruesome trophies of his medical bay were scavenged from medical bay visits and old battles and most mechs would feel their energon tanks heave when they saw the place.

Then Bluestreak had come along and Hook's compulsive ways took on a more dangerous tint to them. Every moment of every day was spent obsessively fawning over Bluestreak from afar, cooing and muttering to himself about how beautiful and perfect the younger mech was.

Now his obsessions were endangering himself again and he was simply smirking at its face.

oOo

Hook walked up to Bluestreak the next afternoon as the young gunner sat in the rec room drinking a cube of energon. Hook leaned over and grasped Bluestreak's chin gently, kissing him slowly and tenderly, swiping his glossa over the younger mech's parted lips but not entering just yet. Bluestreak whimpered and traced his own tongue over Hook's – no, to him it was Kooh, not Hook – lips as the older mech pulled away.

"The energon is good…" Hook licked his lips and Bluestreak blushed brightly, covering his face as other mechs began to murmur.

"You're very fast." Blue whispered as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sent Hook a purely murderous look. "I thought that most mechs liked to take it slow."

"We are, I wouldn't want your creator to come on my tailpipe like a mech from the Pit." Hook chuckled, tapping Bluestreak's nose. The younger mech shifted shyly and smiled.

Frag, he was falling hard and fast, and why was his spark pounding so hard he felt like it would burst out of his chassis.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, and he gave me permission to do this." Hook leaned forward and kissed Bluestreak again, pulling away and smirking as he kept his lips inches from Bluestreak's. "And this." Hook slid a hand down Bluestreak's waist as he gave Bluestreak a slight nuzzle with his lips against Blue's own mouth. "And this." Pulling Bluestreak flush against his body, Hook thrust his glossa into the warm, wet cavern and purred softly into the datsun's mouth as Bluestreak reached up and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glared at Hook and the disguised Decepticon looked up at them nonchalantly.

"Kissing this gorgeous little mech."

"And who died and made you Primus?" Sunstreaker asked, Hook quirking an optic ridge.

"Apparently the same thing that crawled up your tailpipe and deactivated." Hook shot back and the golden twin pulled his fist back, sending it hurtling towards Hook.

Before anyone could se anything there was a scalpel in "Kooh's" ahdn and he held it to Sunstreaker's face while he held the golden twin's fist in his own spider-like hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kooh whispered, optics boring into Sunstreaker's as the golden twin snarled.

"Why don't we take this to the sparing rings and see if you could take care of him better than two melee warriors." Sideswipe growled behind the tall mech and Kooh grinned devilishly when Bluestreak began to protest.

"Why not? It might be a bit of a challenge for me."

oOo

Bluestreak poked his fingers together nervously as he stood on the edge of the sparring ring, looking at Kooh as the tall medic examined his long fingers the way a human woman might examine her nails after a manicure. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glared at him from one end of the ring and Ratchet stood between the three mechs.

"Now remember, I don't want you three in pieces so no weapons other than hands, feet and teeth." Ratchet barked before leaving the ring.

The two warrior mechs charged Kooh and the medic watched them. Just when they were close enough to touch him the medic ducked and slammed his slight shoulders into their knees, sending them both to the ground. Kooh stood and sneered down at them.

"I'm incredibly impressed, really." Sunstreaker roared with rage as he stood and threw a punch to Kooh's face. The medic dodged to the side and grabbed the fist, using Sunstreaker's own momentum to throw him across the workout area and into a wall.

"One down." Kooh didn't get to finished as a swift kick to the back of his head sent him hurtling to the ground. Sensor's realigning, Kooh watched as Sideswipe raised his foot to crush Kooh's skull and the medic rolled out of the way so that he was between the larger mech's legs and grabbed the knee joints, working slim fingers into the gaps of armor to pinch a certain cable in each joint.

Sideswipe shouted in pain as he toppled backwards, Kooh releasing his knee joints and standing, turning just in time to see Sunstreaker about to ram him in the back. Bluestreak squeaked in surprise when Sunstreaker lifted Kooh and threw him across the room. Or tried to.

Being smaller had its advantages and one of them was flexibility and an incredible strength in his hands. Kooh latched onto Sunstreaker's arm, wrapping one leg around the gold twin's neck and grabbing his ankle, jerking his leg back so that he was cutting off the energon supply to Sunstreaker's processors. The gold twin's grip loosened and faltered and he released the black and purple mech, falling to the ground almost unconscious. A scalpel shot into Kooh's hand and he raised it, holding it over Sideswipe's face as the toehr twin came online.

"Want to try your luck again, kid?" Kooh hissed and Sideswipe stared at the medic before slowly shaking his head "no".

Kooh stood and walked over to Bluestreak, who was gaping at him in shock, The medic grabbed the gunner about the waist and kissed him firmly, marking his territory and showing every mech that Bluestreak was taken. The young datsun went limp in his arms, clinging to slight shoulders and whimpering as he stood on the tips of his toes to reach Kooh's mouth. Pulling away with a decided smack Kooh looked around and smirked.

"Anyone else feel lucky?"

No one stepped forward to face the new medic.

"Thought so."

oOo

"Where did you learn moves like that? Oh my Primus that was so awesome!" Bluestreak fawned over Kooh as the older mech sat next to him outside, the two mechs watching the sunset intermittently between chatting together. Kooh smiled and looked at Bluestreak.

"I hear you're a pretty good mech to have at your back too."

"Well, yeah, I'm the Autobot sniper, but I'm not good at hand to hand." Bluestreak looked at Kooh before blushing and looking away.

It was true that Kooh was old enough to be his creator and most of the Autobots were unsure of him, but Bluestreak trusted him. Still, another part of him felt a bit scared of the medic. Ever since the incident with Hook… Bluestreak shuddered at the thought, causing Kooh to look at him.

"Are you cold?" Bluestreak shook his head in embarrassment and Kooh reached out to feel Bluestreak's face and cheeks with the back of his hand. Blue resisted the urge to moan at the touch of the cool hand against his warm plating. "You're warm, are you alright?" Buestreak looked up into blue optics and trembled, his own green optics filled with longing and a slight fear. "What' wrong?"

"N-nothing… you just remind me of… someone I know…" Bluestreak looked away and Kooh reached over to place a slim hand on Blue's shoulder.

"Tell me about them." Bluestreak paused before pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, tucking his doorwings next to his back.

"H-he… He kidnapped me… A few months ago… he's a Decepticon…" Kooh's expression immediately turned blank and Bluestreak continued, wondering why he was confiding in this practically strange mech that he had only known for two days what he had been too afraid to confide in mechs he had known his entire life. Perhaps it was the way the mech seemed to radiate safety and protection, the way his kisses made Bluestreak feel genuinely treasured and loved.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"H-he's so much like you… His voice is a little bit different and he's bigger and has green instead of black on his armor, but he's… graceful… like you… He's the Decepticon medic also and… The way he handles himself… you admire him…" Bluestreak trembled at the memories. He had admired Hook, the medic who searched for perfection and appreciated the beauty around him. He had, perhaps not loved, but he had lusted over the Constructicon. Then he had been raped and forced into a bond with such a perfect monster that it terrified him.

Blue jumped when he felt a slim, comforting hand on the base of his doorwing, fingers stroking gently.

"In order to forget about pain, often we must forgive those who inflicted such pain."

"How could I ever do that?" Bluestreak sobbed, covering his face. "He took my optics… My blue optics… He just cut them out."

"Do you know why he did that?" Kooh asked, moving to cradle Blue to his chest. Bluestreak shook his head.

"He said they were pretty."

"I'm sure that they were gorgeous… If this mech appreciated beauty then he probably saw just how beautiful you were and wanted a small piece of that beauty."

Bluestreak sniffed gently and looked up at Kooh.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kooh smiled and cupped Bluestreak's chin, pressing their mouths together gently. Releasing Bluestreak's jaw he allowed the younger mech to lead the kiss, knowing that in order to gain trust he'd have to let Bluestreak control their encounters until the time was right. Bluestreak moaned when long fingers stroked his thighs, turning so that their chests were pressed together along with their hips.

Hook pulled away, panting softly when Bluestreak tried to reclaim the kiss. Hook endulged the youngling, feeling small hands grasping the sides of his chest compulsively. The Decepticon growled into the kiss as Bluestreak gasped and pressed against him, pushing Hook back so that the older mech was beneath him. Hook looked up at Bluestreak and grinned.

"Going a bit fast, aren't we?" Bluestreak whimpered and gasped, pressing his chest to Hook's firmly so as to feel the energy of the other.

"I've never felt like this for any other mech." Blue whispered, his interface panel grinding against Hook's wantonly. The medic leaned up and cupped Bluestreak's aft, holding the smaller mech in place as he pressed their hips together.

"What about creator dearest? He'd probably fry a logic circuit if he saw us now."

"Where's you're sense of adventure?" Blue whispered against Hook's neck, hands groping over the older mech's body. Worn plating painted over so many times, well oiled joints that should have seized up at least once in the fight yet had remained strong. Finally Blue grasped the slim hands, kissing the palm gently.

"Blue, I hope you won't regret this in the morning." Hook stated as he picked up the gunner and held him bridal style. Blue squeaked in surprise, arms shooting around Hook's neck for support. The other mech grinned and carried Bluestreak down to the Ark, walking through embarrassingly busy halls to Bluestreak's quarters. A few mechs laughed, some sent them dirty looks but most of the wolf-whistled and catcalled, one calling out down the hall "Hey Prowl, your kid's getting laid before you are!".

But no one stopped them.


	5. Chapter 5

Six Months

oOo

Hook awoke to a call through his Gestalt bond, onlining blue optics and seeing Bluestreak cuddled against his side. The small mech was pressed against him, their chests practically welded together at the proximity. Blue's small arms were wrapped around Hook's waist, the pretty datsun sleeping deeply.

-:- What? -:- he called irritably.

-:- Six months. -:- Scrapper snapped testily and Hook rebooted his optics in a blink.

-:- Yes… -:-

-:- Since you left. Six fragging months, Hook. Have you done the deed yet or are you defecting? -:-

-:- Of course I haven't defected! Its just that I'm taking my time, getting the kid to trust me before I gently break the news to him that I am the mech that kidnapped him and tore out his optics. -:-

-:- How are you going to do that one, Hook? Just walktz up to him one time before you face with him and say "oh, by the way, I'm really a psychopathic Decepticon medic with a weird fetish with the body parts of other mechs? How well do you really think that will go, hmmm? -:-

-:- well if I don't word it like you then it will be just fine. -:- And Hook cut off the bond just in time for Bluestreak to online his green optics and blink up at him.

"Kooh? What are you doing awake?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Bluestreak smiled sleepily and cuddled closer, resting his head on Hook's shoulder. "I love you." Hook whispered and Bluestreak paused and looked up at him. Hook smiled and gently kissed the smaller mech, Bluestreak slowly relaxing.

"I… I love you too." Six months and they had finally said it out loud. Hook felt Bluestreak's spark going wild against his own and had to control himself as he felt Bluestreak tangle their legs together, arms sliding up to Hook's chestplates.

"Can a bonded mech mate with another mech?" Bluestreak asked and Hook frowned, then he remembered: Bluestreak still thought he was a loyal Autobot medic.

"No… They can't… But we can." Bluestreak frowned at that but was silenced by a firm but gentle kiss. "Open up for me… My pretty…"

Bluestreak suddenly jerked back, shock written over his facial plates as he realized who this mech whom he had fallen in love with was.

"You…" Bluestreak whispered. He opened his mouth to scream, but Hook covered it with a hand.

"Bluestreak, listen to me, please." Hook sounded desperate as he looked into green optics. Reaching up to remove his fake optics, blood red eyes stared down at Blue and the smaller mech trembled, feeling weak and vulnerable. "Please don't tell me that you love Kooh but you can't love Hook." The older emch whispered, staring into his mate's optics. "The reason I took your optics was because you were beautiful, you still are and I can't let you go." Bluestreak whimpered against the hand pressed to his mouth and offlined his optics. "Please, Bluestreak. Six months of you being my lover I want that to continue." Hook cupped Blue's cheek and kissed it. "I've been good to you, I can love you… Please, Bluestreak… My pretty… My beautiful… My mate…"

Bluestreak trembled as Hook released his lips and stared at him with imploring red optics. The younger mech looked away after a moment and gave a shuddering whimper.

"Why… Why did you take them… Why did you give me these…" Bluestreak touched his optics and Hook stared at him before cupping his face in two hands, forcing the smaller mech to look at him.

"Because I love you. These optics… Green optics… They show everyone that you are mine…" Hook traced the undersides of Bluestreak's optics. "They mark you on the outside just as I marked you on the inside."

"You hurt me. You raped me, tore out my optics and forced me to bond with you." Bluestreak glared up at Hook. "Why should I believe anything you said?" Hook stared into angry green optics before leaning forward and kissing full lips, a unsure response making him pull away barely brushing his lips against Bluestreak's as he spoke.

"You told me only seconds ago that you loved Kooh. How could you fall in love with Kooh but not with Hook? We're the same mech, but with different bodies and names."

Bluestreak stared up at Hook as the mech stroked his face. "Why did you fall in love with Kooh?"

"I felt safe. I felt tolerated if not loved. I felt like Kooh would protect me from everything. Like I could trust him."

"Then why can't you trust Hook?" Hook asked softly, looking down at Bluestreak. The young mech looked away from the Decepticon but his face was gently turned until his lips found Hook's pressed against them, the older mech kissing him gently at first then more firmly when Bluestreak cautiously opened his mouth to Hook.

Hook reached around and grasped Blue's wings, stroking them and scraping his fingers over the sensitive surface. Blue whimpered and arched, reaching up to grasp Hook before remembering just who was touching him and pulling his hands away.

"Open up for me."

Blue stared up at the Decepticon, want and indecision warring in his expression as he bit his lower lip.


	6. Chapter 6

Interrogation

oOo

Anger, pain, hatred. Hook's expression was a grim one. Ever since he had returned from his infiltration mission into the Autobot headquarters that had been the only expression on his facial plates. Hook hadn't ahd his armor rebuilt to its original bulk. Reformatting was a painful process and Hook had reasoned that his old armor and skeletal structure could always be melted down for spare parts that were desperately needed. This thinner body suited his purposes anyway, why mess with a good design? Red optics glared at the pile of parts and scraps that the medic had been working on.

"Hook." Soundwave called and the medic stiffened before glaring over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Megatron requests for you to interrogate the Autobot prisoner."

"Fine." Hook grabbed his scalpel, a set of thick leather straps and a few pairs of energon cuffs along with some instruments that Soundwave didn't want to think about too much before seeming to be ready.

oOo

Sunstreaker glared at Hook as the Decepticon entered the brig after Soundwave. Disgusting Decepticons. With their filthy hands all over his perfect frame. Sideswipe, and Jazz watched also as the two decepticons set some things up. There was an ominous clang and Sunstreaker saw Soundwave pick up what looked to be a pair of tongs with wide, flat plates at the end. What the frag were those used for?

Soundwave suddenly opened the door to his cell and dragged the paralyzed Lamborghini into another cell. Throwing him across the interrogation chamber and onto a table, Sunstreaker groaned as he was strapped down.

"Begin." Soundwave ordered and Sunstreaker saw Hook watching him with an expression that was nothing short of predatory.

"Fine." Hook reached into his subspace and pulled out his scalpel. "Hello, Sunny." Hook sneered, cutting off the motion neural wires in Sunstreaker's arm, enabling the larger mech to not move his arm but to feel whatever was being done to him all the same. "Missed me?"

"Why would I miss you? I don't even know you!" Hook chuckled.

"Bluestreak hasn't said anything? Well that's good." Sunny wanted to ask what the other mech meant by that but was cut off by a jolt of pain through his arm. Hook pried the armor off of the arm, casting it aside uninterestedly before examining the younger mech's hand. "Now. To business: What do you know?"

Sunstreaker spat lubricant in Hook's optic. The Constructicon smirked before jamming his scalpel in the Lamborghini's arm, severing several wires and the main energon line in that arm. Sunstreaker screamed in pain and Hook walked over to a corner lazily.

"Bluestreak is quite pretty, isn't he."

"Frag you." Sunstreaker hissed and Hook tut-tutted him and shook his head.

"Language." Hook pulled out a small chainsaw and Sunstreaker's optics widened in horror. "What a lovely face you have, Sunstreaker."

The Lamborghini's screams echoed around the entire base before slowly fading away.

oOo

"Hook!" Megatron glared at the medic as the Constructicon arranged Sunstreaker's face and headfins in a small clear plastic case. The Constructicon turned his head slightly but didn't respond. "What are you doing?"

"Decorating."

Megatron suppressed a shudder at the word. Hook was a dangerous mech, insane, definitely, but he was good at what he did. He was an expert interrogator and a professional medic that was surpassed by only the Autobot Ratchet. Megatron had learned vorns ago that Hook was to be given freedom in what he did but still given limits. Megatron recalled this and stiffened, glaring at the medic.

"We need information from the Autobot prisoners. Which tends to work best when they have faces and mouths to speak clearly with."

"He's still alive. And whatever he knew his brother will know also because of their twin bond." Hook snarled, grasping the edge of his examination table. "Besides, my ways have never bothered you before. In fact, you encouraged it for vorns."

"Even I know when to draw the line." Megatron growled, planting his hands on the medical berth and leaning forward until he was in Hook's face. "You took off another mech's facial plates. That goes beyond sick and twisted."

Hook looked up at Megatron, long fingers curling into the surface of his table.

"I suggest that you recall exactly where you are, Megatron." Hook activated a button and Megatron's wrist was grabbed by one of the hands at the top of the medical berth where Megatron's wrists were positioned. The other hand grabbed Megatron's other wrist and the Warlord roared in rage. Hook glared at his commander and spoke low and dangerously.

"As long as you are in my Medical Bay you are in my world. No one, not even Primus himself can give me orders in here." Hook reached over and grabbed Megatron's fusion cannon, digging his fingers into gaps and clawing at sensitive wires, causing his leader to grit his teeth in pain. "Much less you."

Megatron nodded, conceding defeat and suddenly he was released, Hook pulling away as if he had never been there.

Megatron left the med bay and shuddered to himself. Hook was insane. Insane and dangerous.

oOo

When they had carried Sunstreaker in, Bluestreak had not been able to look at him. But when he told them who had caused his injuries, Bluestreak had left and locked himself in his room. Staring at the floor he felt his fuel tanks roil as he thought about Sunstreaker, in the med bay.

Without a face.

Thoughts swam through his mind, most prominently memories of Hook in his disguise, of the night that he had told Hook to leave him alone. That he never wanted to see Hook again.

Apparently Hook didn't take rejection well.

Bluestreak heaved suddenly, purging his tanks on the ground beneath him, lilac streams of energon trailing down his chin.

"Hook…" Bluestreak whispered, covering his mouth and trying to hold back more vomit. More liquid leaked from between his fingers and he sobbed between heaves, shuddering to himself as he thought of that horrible med bay. No. It wasn't a med bay, it was a trophy room.

Blue shuddered in horror. What monster had he unleashed on his fellow Autobots?


End file.
